Talk:Havik
24.125.84.98 05:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon why does it not have his ending in that game listed?24.125.84.98 05:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Deception Ending How are we certain his Deception ending is non-canon? After all, it neither contradicts any other canonical endings nor Armageddon, and in fact explains why Shao Kahn is present in Armageddon. 23:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think the MK team originally intended for this ending to be canon, but once the Gamecube version came around, they added Shao Kahn to make up for the lack of the online playing, stating he'd created a clone of himself. Even if it had been their original intentions....and personally, I liked this idea better....the fact that Kahn was still alive renders this now non-canon. CrashBash 06:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It is highly unlikely that a console-exclusive version would be canon while the ending that appears on all consoles is not. 11:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :You'd think so, but sorry. It's official. CrashBash 12:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you really believed that you'd have a source saying so. 13:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So would you. You're arguing against Midway of all people. CrashBash 15:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Fatality theatre. Will someone put a video of Havik's Hara Kiri on the theatre. I H8 ZOMBIES 23:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Havik - Havoc Uhhmm... Ain't Havik just a kind of pun of havoc, other word for chaos: Like the MK-habit the c changes to a k.TheOneEmperror 15:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC)